Forever Silent
by 7RedCards
Summary: Mallory is a 15-year-old albino girl that hasn't spoken since she was 12. She is often bullied, and holds a cynical outlook on the world. But when a red-haired boy moves to town, he seems to take an interest in her. Will she finally speak? And maybe fall in love, too? Humanized AU! Rated T for violence! Eventual ManglexFoxy! (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:this new story is based off of a request from Guest, but it's a little different. It's told in Mangle's point of view! Her name isn't Marissa, either! This story is in no way related to my other stories!**

"Mallory, Sweetie? You need to get up, it's your first day of school." Mom calls to me. I don't answer, but that's not anything new. I never speak if I don't have to. I haven't spoken a word since...never mind, it's not important. _Another day in the life of Mallory Evans. Terrific. And my first year of high school. Just peachy._

"Mal? Are you up?" I know she's trying to coax an answer out of me, but I don't fall for it. I bang my hand against the wall once, for yes. That's how I say yes or no to her from another room. Once for yes, twice for no. I pick my sketch pad off of my dresser and carefully put it in my backpack. Then I pull my notebook out of my night desk. That's how I talk. Writing.

"Hurry, Mallory! School starts at 8!" I bang my hand against the wall again. This time harder, to show that I'm hurrying. _Of course, she'll keep going until I get down there. _I get dressed and dash downstairs. I stop in front of a mirror to look at myself. My hair is white, just like my skin. It's sticking up in a lot of places, but a ponytail should fix that. My eyes are pink, but no more than usual. I guess I could do with a haircut, though. My hair, when down, reaches my lower back. I would ask Mom to get me one, but I keep forgetting to.

"Mallory!" I bang the wall really hard, once. I flinch when the pain hits. _Wimp, you've gone through worse. Toughen up. _I walk into the small kitchen. Mom already has cereal out for me. I put my notepad beside my bowl and start eating. Mom's staring at me. She's as pale as me, her eyes as pink as mine. She's pretty. She always tells me that I am too, but I know she's lying. Her hair is curly. Mine is straight.

"Uh...Mal?" I look at Mom and give her a questioning look. She looks a little worried.

"They sent me a uniform." My eyes widen.

**No! **I write. She sees it and sighs.

"Mal, you have to. It's mandatory." I roll my eyes.

"What does it look like?" I write. She gets up and goes into her room. She comes out holding a plain black shirt with a denim jacket and a denim skirt. I pull a disgusted look.

**A skirt?!** She squints to see my writing, then nods.

"Please, Mallory? For me?" I sigh, then nod reluctantly. She grins and hands me the uniform. I head back to my room and change into it. I look in a mirror. It actually doesn't look bad. _At least the skirt's a decent length. At my knees. _I show Mom. She grins and hugs me.

"You see? It's not that bad. You look beautiful." I frown.

**I doubt that. **She sighs. Mom and I go outside and into her car. The drive to school is silent. When we finally pull up to the high school, St. Agatha Academy, Mom kisses my forehead. I manage a small smile.

**I love you. **Mom smiles back.

"I love you too, Mal." I turn to the large two-story building, take a deep breath, and walk to the door.

**Authors Note: what do you guys think so far? Good? If not, it should get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the school. It's just about as silent as I am. _I'm pretty sure that I need to sign myself in. _I walk into the room marked office. There's a middle-aged woman sitting at a desk. She smiles when I come in.

"Ah, you must be Mallory Evans!" She exclaims. I nod.

"All you need to do is write your name, age, and date of birth on this sheet." I nod and write 'Mallory Evans, 8-13-1999, 15.' Then I smile and head out of the office to the auditorium. There, the volume is cranked up to an 11. I wince at the noise. _Why do all other kids my age act like animals? _I shake my head and see a table with class schedules on it. I walk over and grab the one with my name on it, then turn and leave. I'm reading it when I collide with a hard body. I cry out as I fall backwards.

"Oh, crap! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" A deep voice exclaims. I look up, an angry look on my face. The boy is about my age, muscular, with crimson-red hair and golden eyes. I don't say anything, just keep the angry look.

"Here." He holds his hand out. I look at it, then take it. He pulls me up, then looks at me for a long time. I write on my notepad and show it to him.

**What's your problem?! **He looks surprised.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! Uhh...what's your name?" I sigh irritably, but write my name down. He reads it and grins, revealing bright teeth that are slightly pointed. _That's a little creepy._

"Nice to meet you, Mallory! My name's Foxy." I smile and walk past him, hoping he'll leave me alone. But I hear his footsteps behind me. _Of course. Best day of school ever._

"What homeroom do you have?" Struggling to contain my anger, I show him the schedule. He grins happily.

"That's my homeroom too!" _Crap. Crap, crap, CRAP!_

"Hey Mal, I was-" Something snaps in my mind. I turn and push him. He looks surprised. I silently scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I only mouth it, but he flinches as if I'd screamed at him. I storm off. _God, what's with him?! Why won't he leave me alone?! _But for some reason, I feel warmth in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: okay, here we go! Sorry ifd my updates have more errors in spelling and grammar then usual, my screen cracked and won't operate on one side, so I have to keep using flipscreen.**

I walk toward my homeroom, still fuming about that boy, Foxy._ Why can't he just mind his own business?! I don't even know his last name, for God's sake! _ I shake my head and enter my homeroom class. Mr. Michel's history class. It figures that I get my least favorite subject for homeroom. As soon as I sit down, the door opens. Foxy steps in, and he grins widely at me. Then sits right beside me.

"Alright!" Mr. Michel calls. Everyone is surprisingly quiet."My name is Mr. Michel, and welcome to my class. I'm going to call roll. When I call your name, raise your hand and say that you're here. Any questions?" Silence. He picks up a slip of paper.

"Jared Simmons?"

"Here!"

"Tamera Smith?"

"Here."

"Foxy Fazbear?"

"Here!" I look over at him. He flashes me another grin, and I roll my eyes. Talk about perky.

"Dulce Castillo?"

"Here!"

"Mallory Evans?" I raise my hand. Mr. Michel doesn't look up.

"Is Mallory Evans here?" I bang my hand against my desk so suddenly that everyone jumps. Mr. Michel looks up, and I raise my hand again. He smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, Ms. Evans." I sit back and let my mind wander. _I wonder what weird job Mom's going to be doing this week. Probably something like room service at the hotel near the edge of town. _A note lands on my desk. I look over at Foxy. He's half asleep. I open the letter.

'Watch your back, freak.' It says. I roll my eyes. I've been threatened more creatively by 6-year-olds. No joke. I find myself drifting off to sleep. What feels like only seconds later, I'm shaken on the shoulder. I look up to see Mr. Michel looking down at me.

"Ms. Evans? Did you hear the question?" I shake my head.

"What year was the Spanish Armada?" I blink, then write on my notepad.

**You tell me. I have no idea. Sometime in the 1800's? **Mr. Michel shakes his head, so I shrug. Just then, the bell rings and I jump out of my chair. I'm walking down the aisle when someone sticks their foot out and I trip. The boy laughs nastily as I hit the ground.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I turn to see Foxy walk up to the kid, his fists clenched and his eyes flashing with anger.

"She's never done ANYTHING to you! Are you really SO PATHETIC that you pick on a girl just because you have nothing better to do?!" The boy looks surprised, and a little-actually, a lot-scared. Foxy helps me up. I walk outside with him.

"Sorry about that. If it embarrassed you." Foxy tells me. I stare at him, then write on my notepad.

**Thanks, Foxy. You're the first person to ever stand up for me. **He looks surprised. Then he smiles.

"No problem Mallory." Then we walk to our next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: hey! Haven't updated in awhile, sorry about that. Anyway, here it is!**

Foxy and I walk into our next class:chemistry. Awesome. We both sit down, him beside me again, and watch the teacher write her name on the board.

"Good morning! My name is Ms. Cagle, and welcome to my class!" After that, I zone out again, just staring at the wall. Not even thinking, just blank staring. Foxy nudges me. I look over at him. His eyes flick over to the board, then back to me. I look at the board. Ms. Cagle is writing a few notes on the board.

"Now, do any of you know what happens when you drop a peice of sodium into pure chlorine?" I raise my hand, then walk up to the board and write on the board.

**It explodes. **Then I walk back to my desk and sit down. Ms. Cagle seems a little irritated.

"That is correct, but I would appreciate a verbal answer next time, Mallory." I shake my head no. She frowns, but turns and keeps writing on the board. As soon as her back is turned, I pull my drawing pad out of my pack and start to draw. I never know what I'm drawing until it's finished. It's usually something that I'm subconsciously interested in. After about ten minutes, I finish it. It's Foxy. I blush, which is very noticeable, considering my face turns pink.

"I like it." Foxy whispers. I jump and slam my drawing pad shut, then stuff it back into my backpack. He smiles.

"That was really good." He whispers again. I nod. Ms. Cagle turns back around. Her eyes lock on me.

"Mallory?" She asks. I look at her, but don't say anything. She looks ready to wring my neck.

"Mallory?" I still stay silent. She walks up to me.

"Am I going to have to send you to the office?" Ms. Cable asks loudly. I shrug. Just then, the bell rings. I jump out of my seat and dash outside to the hallway. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Mallory! Wait up!" Foxy calls after me. I stop and wait for him. As soon as he catches up, he asks,

"Are you okay?" I blink, then nod. He grins.

"Good. Your face was red." I roll my eyes, smiling. We start to leave school. Foxy walks to a bus line, and I walk to my Mom's car. She's honking the horn.

"See you tomorrow, Mallory!" Foxy calls as I get into the car. I wave to him as we drive away.

"Wow! You've already made a friend!" Mom exclaims. I grin and write something down and show it to her.

**Yeah. I guess I did.**

**Authors Note: yay! This was fun to write! Hope you guys liked it! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: guess who's finally back! Sorry I made you guys wait! Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

When Mom and I finally get home, I head into the kitchen and look for something to cook for dinner. Mom's the world's worst cook, so I have to do it. Dad used to do that, but... I shake the thought away and pull out some noodles. Pasta it is. I get a skillet and a pan, then fill the pan with water. I put it on the stove and get some hamburger meat to put in the skillet.

"Mal?" Mom calls. "How do you work those dating sites again?" I roll my eyes, but smile. Mom's been trying to get a boyfriend for awhile. I walk in and sign Mom into her mail. Four guys have responded to her! Impressive for one day!

**Are you going to invite one over? Spaghetti's tonight's special. ** I write. Mom clicks on a picture of a handsome man in his early thirties, like Mom. It says he's 6'3, and has no kids.

"Alright then, let's try him." Mom says, typing him an invite to our house. After sending the address, Mom lies down on the couch. I grin and start cooking the spaghetti.

/time skip/

Someone knocks on the door just as I finish the spaghetti. Mom rushes to the door and opens it.

"Oh, hello! You must be Riley!" Mom exclaims cheerfully. The man from the computer walks in and gives me a warm smile. I return it and offer him some spaghetti, hoping he's not a snob. He surprises me by taking a large bowl and filling it, then digs in heartily. I take quite a bit myself, while Mom takes a smaller bowl and fills it halfway. She's never been a big eater.

"So, what do you girls do for fun around here?" Riley asks. Mom smiles.

"We don't plan to go anywhere. If we feel like going somewhere, we do. Right Mallory?" She answers. I nod, because it's true. Riley grins.

"Cool." Someone knocks again. I get up and go answer it. It's Foxy!

"Uh, hey." He greets nervously. "Should I come back later?" He asks. I shake my head and go out on the porch, closing the door behind me.

**How do you know where I live? ** I write. He points at a house down the street.

"I live there. So...I was wondering...would you like to hang out sometime?" He asks, blushing. I blink.

**Sure. Where and what time? ** Relief floods his face.

"How about Saturday at seven? There's a new exhibit in the art museum downtown." He says. I grin.

**Alright! Sounds fun! I'll see you then! **Foxy grins.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school!" He tells me, walking away. As I enter the house, I feel a fluttering in my stomach.

**Authors Note: there you go! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I lie down in my bed and find myself unable to think about anything besides my date with Foxy. Date?! No! It's just...going out with a friend! Dangit, that's the same thing! I groan and punch my pillow in frustration. Then I growl and sit up. Then I grab my sketchpad and draw furiously. Mom walks in and sighs.

"Mal, you need to go to bed." She says. I shrug and keep drawing. It turns out to be Foxy again. I want to scream, but I settle for throwing the sketchpad at the wall. "Honey, calm down." She tells me gently. I groan and bury my face into the pillow. Think about the art museum! The paintings, the sculptures, Foxy...no! Shut up! I eventually fall asleep.

/Saturday/

I freak out about what I should wear. I eventually settle with a pink shirt and regular blue jeans. The doorbell rings, and I run to open it before Mom. Too late.

"Wow Mal! You didn't tell me your boyfriend was so handsome!" Mom calls. I blush and run to the door. Foxy's standing on the porch wearing a blood-red jacket and black jeans. He grins at me.

"Hey Mallory. You ready?" He asks. I nod and run out the door, dragging Foxy away before Mom can say something embarrassing. Foxy smiles and opens his car door for me. I grin and sit in the passenger seat. He closes the door and goes around to the driver seat. As we drive off, he looks at me. "Your mom's great." He tells me.

**Yeah, she is. I'll bet your mom is too. **Foxy frowns.

"I wouldn't know. She died after I was born." He says. I look down.

**My parents divorced when I was twelve. **Foxy smiles sadly.

"Sorry. Now how about we stop with all of the sad stuff, huh? We're here." He parks the car in front of the art museum. We get out and walk in. I look around at all of the paintings. Everything from Van Gogh's Starry Night to Leonardo Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. I look at all of them and wish I could make a painting good enough for this place. "Like it?" Foxy asks. I grin.

**It's amazing! I love it here! ** He nods.

"That's good. I know you like to draw, so I figured you'd like this place." He tells me. I look closely at an optical illusion painting. I think it's two faces, but it might also be one facing the paper. I hum and give up on it. Then I see a painting that interests me. It shows a pretty young girl with long, golden hair. She's wearing a green dress with a blue bow on it. Her eyes are bright blue, and she's smiling sweetly. The frame has yellow roses around it. The painting is simply labeled 'Mary'. The artist's name is a really hard to pronounce. Foxy smiles. "She looks like a sweet little girl, doesn't she?" He asks. I nod.

**Her name's Mary. She's really pretty.** Foxy nods in agreement.

"Like you." He says. I blink and look at him. He's smiling at me. I look away and point at the entrance. Foxy and I leave. "Are you hungry?" He asks. I shake my head, but my stomach growls. He laughs. "Looks like you are to me! I know a great place we can eat!" He tells me. He drives toward town.

**Authors Note: end of part one! Figured I'd tease you all a bit! Anyone who can guess what game the Mary painting is from gets an OC! Hint: It's a Japanese RPG game!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

I follow Foxy into a restaraunt and we sit down.

"My brother works here, he'll give us a discount." Foxy tells me. I smile wryly.

**You want to make sure that you spend as little money as possible? **I write as a joke.

"No! I just-" He starts, then sees the grin on my face. "You were joking. Right." A short, pretty girl with black hair walks over to us and sets menus down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asks. Foxy smiles.

"Two iced teas, please." He says. The girl nods and walks away. "So, am I your first date?" Foxy asks.

**Who said this was a date? **He blinks.

"Nobody did." He replies. "I just thought that, since you said yes..."

**Yes, you're my first date. **Foxy glares.

"Are you finished trolling me yet?" He asks. I grin.

**Maybe... **A purple haired boy walks up to us and grins.

"Hey Foxy! Is this that girl you're always talking about?" He asks. Foxy blushes and glares.

"Shut up Bonnie!" He exclaims. Bonnie laughs.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Bonnie asks. I look down at the menu.

**Just a cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato. **Bonnie nods.

"Same with me." Foxy says.

"You've got it." Bonnie replies, walking away. I hum and look over at the black haired girl, who's sitting at a table and eating. I wave at her, and she waves back.

"Why don't you talk?" Foxy asks me. I freeze, then quickly scribble my answer.

**That's none of your business! **He blinks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He apologizes quickly. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. _That was quick. _I sigh.

**I just don't like to talk about it. **Foxy nods. The girl walks over to us.

"You're Mallory, right?" She asks. I nod. "I'm Alela. I've seen you at school." I smile, then see Bonnie come over with our food. He sets it down in front of us.

"There you go!" He says, then walks back to the counter. My phone vibrates, so I look at it. A text from Mom.

_Honey, come back to the house. We need to talk. _I frown, then show the text to Foxy. He nods and stands.

"Tell Bonnie I said thanks." He tells Alela, then leads me to his car. We climb in and drive towards home.

**Authors Note: A little short, but that's been a recurring theme lately :P Hope you liked it!**


End file.
